


Do you?

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Why did you pause?" he asked, annoyed, and Edward swallowed down the thickness in his throat."I just... um... wanted to see if you would, hm, maybe correct me for saying that you, um, loved..." he tried, awkwardly, feeling his cheeks burning in embarrassment, and Oswald raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "D-do you... do you still love me? D-do y-you?"





	Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic based on this twit: https://twitter.com/gothamcjty/status/1115790128537055235
> 
> I just wanted Oswald to get out of this situation with the upper hand.
> 
> That's all.

"Following your heart has never worked out for you" Edward said, looking straight to Oswald, who seemed to be a second away to jumping on his neck. He didn't want to stay and fight for Gotham. They made up a whole plan, he spent months building a submarine, and for what? A stupid city that he hated? No way. "I shot you and tried to kill you on this pier because you loved me, and..."

He stopped, waiting.

Oswald kept staring at him, angrily, but at his sudden silence, he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Edward remained quiet until Oswald frowned.

"Why did you pause?" he asked, annoyed, and Edward swallowed down the thickness in his throat.

"I just... um... wanted to see if you would, hm, maybe correct me for saying that you, um, loved..." he tried, awkwardly, feeling his cheeks burning in embarrassment, and Oswald raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "D-do you... do you still love me? D-do y-you?"

"That is irrelevant to our problem Edward, now, if you're quite done with your little monologue, I have a city to save and you have a submarine to catch" Oswald said, already done with that conversation. "Watch Edward for me, now bye."

Without a second glance, he walked away, and Edward looked at the dog that just whimpered and let his head fall over his little paws.

Well he wasn't expecting that.

 

\----------------

 

"So, you're really doing this?"

Edward sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror, smirking at him.

"What do you want now?"

"Just making sure you are making the right decisions for the right reasons" the reflection said, crossing his arms, a glint of malice in his eyes. "How bad did you feel when he didn't respond?"

"Shut up" Edward groaned and picked up his card, putting it on his pocket, placing the hat on his head and looking at his reflection. "I'm making the right thing."

"Since when you do the 'right thing'?" the reflection asked, and then laughed. "Oh you are in worst shape than I've ever seen you, Ed."

"Quiet."

"Just admit it."

"I have nothing to admit."

"Admit you missed him."

"Stop."

"Admit you wanted him to correct you."

"Shut up."

"Admit it crushed your little pathetic heart when he left and said nothing."

"Quiet!" Edward screamed and grabbed the mirror, but he was gone. It was just him now. He sighed shakily and shook his head, breathing in and out. "This is for the city. For the place I grew up. That made me who I am. Nothing about... feelings."

_"You might learn something if you followed this, instead of this!"_

It was not about him.

 

\--------------

 

"Thirty one" he said as he walked inside Gordon's office, carrying a gun and cocking it as soon as he stopped. "I kinda like this city the way it is. Lets go?"

Gordon and Bullock looked at him quite skeptically but Oswald just chuckled and gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, decided to do the right thing for once" he said, pleased, and winked at Gordon. "I taught him that. Alright. We should get ready."

And just like that he walked past Edward without giving him a second glance and followed down to talk to his men. Gordon and Bullock looked at him, waiting for an answer, and Edward just shook his head.

"I'm not here for you."

"So you're here for him?" Gordon asked, a hint of a smirk on his face, and Edward felt his body filling up with shame and anger.

"No, this is about Gotham."

"The city Penguin loves" Bullock said, not bothering to hide his smile as he leaned against the desk. Edward felt like that god damned nerd from all those years ago all over again. Being bullied by Bullock and Gordon.

But he was so frustrated.

"He didn't correct me when I said he loved me!" Edward said, distressed, and both policemen chuckled at his outright reaction, shaking their heads.

"A little advice, since you're so thick Nygma" Bullock said, tapping him on the shoulder. "When a man or a woman say 'its me, not you', it is definitely you" he said and walked out, laughing to himself while Gordon followed, nodding to Nygma and smirking.

"Besides, we all know Oswald is a little hot headed sometimes" he added and left towards the troops, leaving Edward to think up all his mistakes all over again, closing his eyes.

He was so stupid.

 

\--------------

 

Oswald was dying.

He was actively dying.

He had been shot in the eye, he was being taken to the nursery, Lee was doing all she could to save him, but no one was sure if he would make it.

Edward had never felt so afraid in his entire life, and he didn't understand why he felt like that.

Until the words came to his mind, and while the doctors and nurses were organizing everything, he stood next to Oswald, holding his hand and looking down at him. He was still awake, but he wasn't trashing around anymore. He looked sleepy and tired, and he felt pain, but he didn't seem very aware of it.

"Oswald" he said, trying to catch his attention. His good eye turned to Ed, making him let out a shaky breath. "Before they take you in, I have to tell you... I..."

He stopped and Oswald sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Save your breath..." he whispered but Edward shook his head, placing his hand on Oswald's cheek and turned his head to him, his bright blue eye opening again.

"No, listen, I need to tell you... I love you" he whispered, and Oswald's harsh look softened. "And by the submarine... I wanted to know if you still loved me as well. Oswald, I need to know. Before something happens to you..."

Oswald stared at him for a moment, and then lifted his hand to Edward's cheek, cupping it. A smile formed on his face, and he sighed in relief.

"Edward... I want you to watch me die knowing that I would never tell you if I still love you or not, even if you had caught this bullet for me" he said, his voice soft. "Fuck you."

He tapped Edward's cheek just in time for the doctors to push him away and begin procedure on Oswald, putting him under with medicines and making Gordon and Bullock take Edward out of room.

"So, how did it go?" Gordon asked, looking at him with an actual concerned look in his eyes. Edward stared at the door and gasped softly, sitting down and shaking his head.

"He told me... to go fuck myself" he whispered and Bullock let out a loud laugh, that was quickly stopped by Gordon's slap on his arm.

Edward couldn't really listen.

It was being blocked out by the Riddler's loud laugh inside his head.

 

\-----------------

 

Days passed, Oswald was feeling better, and they hadn't talked about it yet. Edward was taking care of him for as long as he could, barely allowing anyone else inside. They were just living by, waiting for the next fight, or whatever was about to happen.

Then, Edward decided he was done waiting.

"Oswald, I need to ask you something" he said as he cleaned the bullet wound again, finishing it up and wrapping the bandages around his eye. Oswald's good eye looked at him, and Edward sighed. "About the night you got shot."

"Shoot" Oswald said, smirking at his own little joke, and making Edward roll his eyes.

"I... said something before you went to surgery... and you answered something else. Do you remember?"

"I remember hearing you say you loved me, and I remember telling you to go fuck yourself" Oswald said, nodding as Edward tied the bandages. "Is that what I am supposed to remember?"

"... yes" Edward said, and sighed, looking at him. "Does that mean you really don't love me anymore?"

"That means" Oswald said, slowly sitting up and pulling Edward by his tie, closer to himself, in a confidant way that Edward had never seen. He swallowed, allowing the tug to move him forward "that you are going to humiliate yourself a lot, and I mean a lot, until you are any close to my feet again, Ed Nygma" he smirked, eye finding Edward's. "Understand?"

"Y-yes" Edward mumbled and let his eyes wonder down. Oswald pulled the tie further and pressed their lips together in a kiss that waited way too long to happen, that made Edward sigh through his nose and kiss back immediately, reaching out to hold Oswald's shirt and pull him closer.

"I just- what the hell is happening here?" Bullock's voice sounded on the back of Edward's ear, and he tried to pull away, eyes opening, but Oswald just pulled him harder by the tie and bit down Edward's bottom lip as his free hand moved up and his middle finger showed off to Bullock. "Wow rude."

Edward chuckled into the kiss and closed his eyes again.


End file.
